


Don't Want To Forget

by Shaberga



Category: Another
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anime, Bully, F/M, Future Kid, Gore, Hate, High School, Horror, Love-hate - Freeform, Memory Loss, Murder, New School, PTSD, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past meets future, Rating: M, Revenge, Self Defence, Therapy, another - Freeform, back from the dead, extra, feelings change, future meets past, ghost - Freeform, hate-love, personality change, psyco/going psyco, public/private school, relationship, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaberga/pseuds/Shaberga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After class 3-a perishes, the class left murdering each other for the sake of an extra Mei and Soichi go on a little break. Looking for a new school that won't hold as many memories, horrifying and treasurable. The two end up meeting a Therapist by the name of Somei Sakakibara claiming she could help with their trama  from class events. Though her name leaves some question, the two teens agree, this girl has more to be seen that meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't you know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "Sequel" after to the ending in another, if murder, mentions of a fire, dead people, seeing death, or anything of the 'Another' sort triggers you, leave now, or let me tell you, you've been warned

Heat, spreading around the room quickly, engulfing Kouichi as he struggled in his bed, trying to kick off his sheets. Though, really trying to kick off such heat that ate him alive. It reminded him of fire. Fire, such a thing didn't kill his precious friends at Yomiyama north, though it did add to the effect. People being slaughtered by those they once trusted, the heat of the bright orange flames only making the desire to escape that much more of a struggle. 

'She's the dead! The extra!'   
He hears Akazawa's voice scream, remembering, and picturing how her normally beautiful face had grown evilly dark in those flames. The desire to kill Mei had definitely been there, it show evidently in her dull brown eyes. 

'Miss Mikami is the dead.'   
He heard Mei explain, not wanting to relive the guilt of killing his aunt, who was some how dead, and was the extra, though not in the form of a student. Though it was too late anyway, all, and if not most, by that time had already died. It only got more confusing as to knowing that his aunt was also Mikami sensei, who was the extra, who he killed. He killed someone he loved. 

“Gah!” Kouichi sat up in his bed, a cold sweat mixing with the warm sheets, making his pajamas stick to his shaking body. “Not again.” He gripped his head, though shakily as the flashes of the fire and dead innocent bodies surrounded his mind once more. 

“I'll call Mei,” He decided gruffly, his hand shaky as he reached from out of the covers to his right side, reaching for his black flip phone. Mei normally didn't like phones, scratch that, she hated them always. Though, after both teens woke up screaming, in a cold sweat almost every night, the decided to make calling each other a thing. 

Ring Ring 

“Kouichi?” The softy voice hummed, though he could hear a light shake to it, even over the phone. 

“Mei,” He breathed calmly, hearing something other than the flame crackling in his head and the dead cold winter silence floating threw his house, truly was soothing. “You too huh?” 

“Yeah.” He voice stiffened, like her mind just replayed the nightmare, more like memory, that they didn't want to have. “It wont go away.” 

“I don't understand,” Kouichi sighed, lips quivering in caution as he laid back down on his bed. “Why can't we get to remember all the good times we had their, not the bad ones.” He sighed. 

“Hmm,” Mei pondered, her hum sounding thoughtful, like she was over thinking something, again. “Well, our brain doesn’t work that way, it only remembers the things that shocked, or 'caused a serious emotion to be triggered into it.” She spoke quickly, taking a deep breath at the end. 

“Seems to be that way.” Kouichi agreed, though he'd normally have shrugged thinking Mei was just talking smart talk. Though, after everything, his perspective on things he once saw a plain black and white definitely changed. 

“It does.” Mei sighed, breathing easier now after her fast paced talking, though she now seemed calmer. “Can you believe it's already been a month sense that's happened.” Though she meant to question it, it sounded more or less like a statement. 

“One month,” Kouichi sat up, not really feeling comfortable laying in cold sweat. “No,” He spoke slowly, “Not really.” 

“One month.” Mei added with a small gasp, not really believing it herself, though choosing to, it seemed realistic enough. 

“So, that means we've been having nightmares for only two weeks.” Kouichi sighed, remembering clearly how it had started. The two had been looking for a new school, and had found one, like Yomiyama, small and in the middle of another far town not far from where they lived. Though, the night the two signed over everything, packed and ready to go for a first day at a new school, the nightmares started. Leaving them both a painting, cold sweating mess, shaking, neither went to school that day, detracting their submission. 

“Yes, that would be it.” Mei hummed, though Kouichi could tell she really wanted to avoid this topic as much as he did. 

“We should probably look for a new school too.” Kouichi noted, more to himself than to her, looking at the time, seeing as how Rei was still asleep in her cage. “Two am.” Kouichi sighed, seeing the bright red numbers flash before him. 

“Hm? Is it really that early?” Mei hushed, her voice growing distant as she seemed to disagree with the time statement. 

“Like you would know,” Kouichi laughed, “You hardly own anything using electricity.” Kouichi scoffed, remembering how cold the place had been, every damn time he goes to visit. 

“Touche.” Mei spoke clearly, her voice holding smugness to it. 

“I seriously think we should go to a new school.” Kouichi brought up again, removing the blankets off himself, standing up in his room. 

“Why's that.” Mei's voice glitched over the phone, though came back to normal, seeing to Kouichi that she probably moved to quickly, much like him right now. 

“I'm thinking it'll take our minds of the...” Kouichi paused, flashes come burning into his skull as he shook his head, loosening himself of those memories. “Thing.” Kouichi sighed, moving slowly, and carefully to the kitchen, wanting to make himself some tea, hoping to sooth his nerves. 

“Makes sense..” Mei pondered, “Though, last time we tried to go to a new school the nightmares started.” She sighed, a softened, skin hitting skin sound echoing from the phone, though it sounded like itching, none the less. “Who's to say the won't get worse.” She added, though Kouichi could practically see her raise an eyebrow by now. 

“That's true,” He hummed, watching the water boil in the clear tea pot. “Though who's to say the wont stop.” He suggested, smugness written all over his face, though the statement had kept Mei quiet. 

“Let's do it.” She whispered, creaks coming out of the phone, though her mom probably just got up. “I'll see you at eight.” She hummed before shutting her phone off, before Kouichi could reply back too. 

“Sweet..” He muttered to himself as he turned of the stove, putting green tea leaves in a cup and poring himself a cup. 

~Six hours latter~   
“So, what school do you want to go to exactly?” Mei questioned, sitting Indian style at the small table, above the level of creepy dolls below. 

“How many...thank you, school's are their in the area.” He thanked Mei's mother, (though it's not really her mom) as he reached up slightly for the tea she was serving. 

“Three, two now sense their destroying Yomiyama.” Mei tugged her head to the side, pen to lips in a thinking notion. 

“You guys wanting to try school again?” Mei's 'mother' Mitsuyo smiled, despite being slightly creepy. 

“Ah, Yessum.” Kouichi nodded, Mitsuyo only smiled kindly at the boy. 

“Ah, I heard that Misaki was going to go to Iwate high.” Mitsuyo added, holding the old fashion styled tea kettle with both hands now, longing in her voice as she said 'was going.' 

“Iwate?” Mei hummed, clicking the pencil to her chin, once, twice, showing both other parties she was really thinking hard on this subject. “That's a public private school...in between, not really knowing which way to go.” Mei sighed. 

“Yes, but Mei.” Kouichi protested, earning a glare from her. He shifted in his seat, knowing damn well that when it came to her sister he had no room to talk, though this could be their only other option. 

“I have a female uniform already,” Mitsuyo sighed, her eyes a dull color, only wanting to help her 'daughter' though getting so abruptly shot down. “It's only a fifteen minute walk from here, and almost a thirty minute one from your house Kouichi.” She hummed kindly. 

“No-” Mei started, though was cut off. 

“I think it would be great!” Kouichi burst in, really not wanting to let this offer slip him up. “I'll order my uniform and get our paper work.” Kouichi sighed, seeing Mitsuyo nod in happiness, going back off to the kitchen to clean up. 

“You, idiot.” Mei snapped, something rare to see with Mei's cool and calm personality. “What the hell are you thinking, agreeing to goin' their!” She hissed at him.   
“Look, Iwate has a great education and success rate, I personally don't want to be a failure.” Kouichi huffed back, something rare of him to spit out anything, normally just going with the flow. 

“Che, stop acting out of character.” Mei sighed, her eyes dropping to show boredom, though it was just another way of her expressing unprocessed emotions. 

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Kouichi smiled slightly, though Mei was still mad, she was cooled down none the less. 

“We don't need a good education, I’ve missed plenty of days and no one's ever given' a damn.” She sighed, though Kouichi just held his smile, knowing' full well both of them wanted a higher education, the both wanted to surpass everyone. 

“I'll be heading out, I should probably get my uniform ordered. I'll come back once I have our forms written out.” Kouichi hummed, seeing Mei nod in acknowledgment to him leaving, he slipped out the second story door and down the stairs, out the first story door as well. Heading back on his way home, going to do just as he said. 

“See, Mei,” Mitsuyo smirked at her 'daughter' as she washed the inside of the tea kettle. “It wont be so bad going their.” she sighed happily, only earning a huff from Mei who clicked her pen against her, half drunken tea. Waiting for Kouichi to come back with there submissions papers. 

“Hopefully this wont be like last time.” Mei sighed, though getting a small frown from her mother, the two never wanted to talk about it, unless it was with each other. Though, they did tell her they're having nightmares, though, Mei never let's her comfort her, or tells her anything about it. 

'Was it really that bad?' Mitsuyo sighed mentally, looking down at her washing hand, seeming to be mesmerized by the motion. Though, only in deep though, just like everyone else.


	2. Don't you see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ I really love this story! Though, to me Mei seems OOC, my editor did say she was fine though, so if she seems off to you, or if any character does, please comment and tell me! I'll try to fix it as the story develops.

“So..that's is?” Mei hummed, looking down at the signed submissions form confused. 

“Yup!” Kouichi chirped happily, “That's all we needed to do, sign the bottom of the sheet.” He grind ear to ear. 

“This seems suspicious to me.” Mei hummed, looking at the school uniform, white undershirt, a pure color, a gray sweater with black and white trimmed skirt. Naturally a bow, (black,) for the girls and a tie of that same color for the boys. 

“Aww, you're not used to lighter colors are you?” Kouichi teased elbowing Mei lightly, only earning a powerful glare from the bobbed haired brunette. “E...hehe..” Kouichi laughed quietly, sulking back into his seat. 

“Told y'all this was a horrible idea.” Mei huffed, her face going back to her normal emotionless attire. 

“Come on sweet heart..” Mitsuyo cooed, though all three of them flinched, none of the three where used to such sweet language, that when it was used they became…awkward. “Sorry,” Mitsuyo coughed, though it was more to her self than any one else.   
“Mei, just give the school a try, m'kay?” Kouichi hummed, stashing his phone in his pocket heading out for the second, and last time today. 

“You coming back tomorrow Kouichi?” Mei asked, looking into her tea, not even having to turn around to know that he was just 'bout to open the upstairs door. 

“Probably..” Kouichi laughed bitterly, both girls mouths turned upward at the ironic fill of emotion. “Well-p, till then ladies.” He waved, though neither of them had to look up to know he was doing so, they just simply, waved back.   
This was getting to far out of hand   
“Wow..” Mei gasped sarcastically, slinging her book bag over her shoulder as she walked with Kouichi to the white, one story school building. 

“Oh, stop being so bitter.” Kouichi nudged, though it was suppose to be sound as a joke, the tickle your throat kind. Kouichi's throat sounded numb, so numb it was worrying. 

“Hey, you okay.” Mei spoke softly, the trees brushing with the wind behind them, it was winter after all. The middle of a new school year for them, suppose to have been their second year at Yomiyama, though their first year, somewhere else. 

“Fine.” Kouichi sighed, walking faster, leaving Mei behind in the dead windy trees. 

“Whatever you say…” She hummed softly, though following mere feet behind her friend, knowing damn well something was wrong. It must be bad if he were to say he's 'fine' normally he's straight out with it. Mei sighed frustrated, her brain over reacting again. Kouichi leading them to the school, not another word was spoken between the two after that. 

“Ah! I'm glad you two came.” A tall busty brunette welcomed them at the end of their walk, beginning of the school door way. The woman’s hair was light brown, put up into a neat, messy bun, she wore a professional school staff uniform, blue with black trimmings and a red bow tie. Traditional enough, classy. 

“Thank you for letting us attend this school.” Kouichi smiled, bowing to the busty woman, his voice back to his normal soft kind nature. Mei eyes him suspiciously. 

“Ah, no, no no. It's my pleasure honestly.” She laughed, slightly covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers, a lady like a thing to do. “Oh! I almost forgot,” Her eyes perked up as she extended her hand in between the two teens. “Names, Somei Sakakibara,” 

“Sakakibara…” Kouichi merely whispered, Somei nodded, her closed smile bright, as she pushed her hand out closer too the two teens, 'neither of them taking it. 

“That's obscured….” Mei whispered, though Kouichi heard her, his thoughts voiced threw her mouth. Her one red eye widened, though he bet the dolls eyes was as well, despite it being covered by an eye patch. 

“My name?” Somei chuckled, her smile turning upward slightly, though her hand not going down. “Why's that?” She hummed in question. 

“No reason.” Kouichi laughed quickly, just as fast taking her hand into his, giving it a good small shake. 

“Hmm.” She eyed them both with caution, before shrugging and turning her back. “Follow me then.” She walked into the door less entryway of the school. 

“As you know,” She began their tour, leading them threw the main room, where the kids took their shoes off, putting them in their registered lockers. It was a bland room, pale white with just as pale gray lockers. Kids murmured, whispering to each other, seeing 'new kids' walk by them and past the faculty office, being given a tour. Must've been a new sight to them. 

“This is such a coldblooded visit….” Mei muttered, hoping no one heard her as she zoned out the yapping staff member. 

Kouichi nudged her, knocking her off balance slightly,. “You're coldblooded.” He muttered, amusement glistening in his cold eyes, though none of it showing in his words. 

“Stop being churlish.” the heard Somei speak with a smirk in front of them, making the two teen jump into attention behind her. “'either of you aren't good at whispering.” She sighed, running her hand on her forehead playing with the strains of hair that had fallen out of her bun onto her face. 

“Sorry, ma’am.” Both teens smiled in sync, liking how the staff member didn't punish them for being so churlish to her and the school tour. 

“Anyway, you'll first day 'll be tomorrow.” She instructed, hitting them over the head with a large stack of papers. “This is all from last semester, from from the trimester,” She sighed letting the stack fall into Kouichi's flimsy hands. “Thanks for coming prepared, and dressed, the students didn't look at you as weirdly as I thought they were going to.” She spoke lastly with a slight chuckle, sending both teens home as the school day bell, signaling the beginning of the day, rang. 

“See Mei, that wasn't so bad.” Kouichi laughed, holding the papers in both his arms as they retraced their steps back to Mei's house. “It's not even noon time yet.” Kouichi hummed, stomach slightly rumbling. 

“That's true….” Mei sighed, her face lighting up with a slight upward smile, though no one saw it, for her face was downward, a least the ground saw something so rare. 

“Something the matter?” Kouichi huffed, shifting his arms so that the paper was falling onto him in a more comfortable position. 

“I should be asking you that.” She looked up at him, her one showing eye deep with worry. “Wrong way, we go left.” She pointed, Kouichi chuckled jogging up to Mei, going on the side walk next to the quiet road. 

“Nothin's the matter with me.” Kouichi sighed, his voice normal, though his eyes held a different story. 

“You're a horrible liar.” Mei sighed, only getting a bitter sweet chuckle out of Kouichi, his normally bright, beautiful brown eyes dulled.   
“I-I just don't feel right 'bout that teachers name….” He sighed, though Mei knew their was something more than that, Kouichi knew she did, she decided not to pry. 

“'Ts' was suspicious.” Mei concurred as her house showed in sight. “Let's not talk about this in front of Mitsuyo.” 

“You mean yer' mother?” Kouichi tilted his head as they got to the front of Mei's house, she had just reached for the door knob before scolding him such. 

“'T's not my mother!” She snapped, pushing the door open with such force Kouichi thought it would snap off its hinges. 

“'Am sorry.” He muttered, following Mei up the stairs, silently muttering a hello to Amane who was sitting at the front desk like she always does. 

“Mitsuyo!” Mei called quietly, walking up the stairs threw the maze of glass dolls. “We're home. Mitsuyo?” Mei looked in the room as she opened the door, it oddly quiet in their. 

“Go in, quietly….” Kouichi instructed with a whispered hiss. 

“Got it.” Mei hummed, tipping toeing into the room, sweat beating down her forehead, palms shaking, her 'mother' rarely left the house with out some kind of message to send to Mei. This was strangely odd. 

“No ones here….” Kouichi hummed, setting down the large stack of papers on the small table quietly. 

“You stay here, I’m gonna go check the kitchen.” Mei whispered off, her light feet bouncing off the floor, leaving no noise as to let someone follow her. 

Few moments of silents pass, Mei looking around the small kitchen for any sign of her mother. The window next to the black, white speckled stove was left open, which wasn't odd if her mom had been cooking something and messed up, burning some food. Though, feeling the stove, it was rock cold, nothing had been cooked all day except for the tea that morning when Mei and Mitsuyo woke up at six to get ready. 

The though hit her, she ran back out into the living room, Kouichi organizing the papers of most and least important, her breath caught, tears threatening to fall. 

“Mei?!” Kouichi panicked first hearing the soft mutters of his friend, then seeing the shaking pale girl. “What's wrong? What happened?” He asked, well, more or less demanded. 

“M-Mitsu…-My mom's been kidnapped….!” She walled, though not showing any tears, covering her face with her hands as her body shook. 

Kouichi grabbed onto the shorter girls shoulders, pulling her into a hug, falling to his knees, bringing Mei with him. Mitsuyo was like a second mother to him, the thought of her gone was just as crushing as the thought of his real mother gone, even more so sense he knew this woman more! 

“I promise,” Kouichi pet Mei's soft, bobbed black hair, her body still shaking. “We'll find her, no matter what.” He promised, both knew, it was a promise they were going to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @Loveanimelol_officialblog

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all that are reading this! Very slow updates, definitely longer chapters than any of my other stories. Don't fret, I'm typing this story on my computer...this time, so I should have a lot less mistakes. Hope you're enjoying it so far and you read to the end...or not, that's cool to.   
> Anyway, have a great rest of your...whatever time it is where you live!(I've given up on time zones..)


End file.
